Lost Paper
by Angel-Ully
Summary: Novamente Camus tenta expressar os sentimentos que guarda por seu tão querido companheiro. Camus POV. One-Shot. CamusxMilo


_"Tenho pensado constantemente em você._

_Mesmo procurando motivos para não, ocupando-me com tudo o que me é necessário e possível, ainda assim, sua presença permeia minha lembrança apenas me assombrar e invadir minha visão em qualquer tarefa, em cada intervalo._

_Tenho pensado em como está sua vida, o que anda fazendo, que novidades me contaria, em quanto tempo não nos vemos..._

_Tenho pensado constantemente em você._

_Em nós._

_Sobre como sinto sua falta._

_Ou sobre como sinto falta do que nunca serei para você._

_E sobre como não há outro culpado além mim._

_Sobre como sou covarde com você e sobre como sou covarde._

_Me custa confrontar essa perspectiva de admitir que sinto sua falta, pois ao admiti-las admitiria minha fraqueza ao considerá-lo alguém importante e insubstituível._

_Meu grande dilema: voc isso muito me custa._

_Custa meu orgulho, noites insones, custa a relação que prezo entre nós, sua proximidade, sua amizade. _

_Então me zango comigo por tudo aquilo que não posso controlar e o alvo de minha frustração toma a sua forma. Falam tão alto, os sentimentos, reverberam, machucam o peito, falta-me o ar, corrói em silêncio minha sanidade e no alto de meu desespero te ataco covardemente, te empurro para longe, certificando-me de que nunca mais voltará, que não ultrapassará aquela margem segura._

_No fim tudo o que me resta é observar em meio aos estilhaços_

_Com a satisfação de quem vence uma batalha amarga, os ferimentos que te causei serviram ao propósito te fazendo partir e com satisfação um pouco maior por saber que não se voltará para olhar e assim continuar sem saber que os estilhaços que te feriram também me fazem sangrar._

_Desta forma novamente eu caio, lentamente mergulho na solidão da ausência, lentamente mato o que restou de você e dos destroços reconstruo uma nova parede de vidro que o proteja de mim._

_Ou talvez que me proteja de você... Em vão._

_Pois de longe anseio pelo dia em que serei capaz de abrir uma fenda nesta parede de gelo por você, o desejo me queima, mas o muro não._

_Dentro, bem no fundo, o egoísta em mim continua desejando, que de alguma forma compreendesse, que aceitasse, que esperasse ao meu lado o dia em que seria capaz de fazê-lo, se fosse capaz de fazê-lo, ainda sabendo que isso apenas iria feri-lo._

_Enquanto penso o tempo passa para nós, sua e minha vida continuam, a sua sem a minha e eu..._

_Enquanto isso você cresce e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de quem você é._

_Enquanto isso você vive, se aventura, se apaixona, e eu me apaixono pelos seus amores, me contento com a sua felicidade, eu me quebro com as suas quedas, me revolto com as causas de seus problemas, me entristeço com sua tristeza e me permito apenas estar por perto para secar suas lágrimas._

_Apenas dessa forma posso remediar a sua falta._

_Por que apenas provo o gosto dessa saudade e a ternura de te querer bem com a sua ausência?_

_Por que só sei te amar à distancia?_

_Quisera eu ser como você, sentir como você, amar como você... sem medos e sem reservas, mas temo, eu nunca saberei e para sempre temerei._

_Quisera que fosse este um sentimento gentil e tudo seria tão mais fácil._

_E está é a razão pela qual me acovardo frente a você, ainda que você nunca perceba, esta é a razão pela qual me recolho ao silêncio, aos sorrisos de empatia, aos comentários de entusiasmo sobre tuas aventuras, disfarçando o anelo de que pudera estar ali ao teu lado._

_Admirável covarde que sou e que serei sempre, por detrás da mascara de equilíbrio e auto controle._

_E então, por que pensar sobre isso de novo e de novo? Quando ainda que se repitam nesse ciclo infinito sem nunca encontrar a solução e nem levar a lugar algum?_

_Para que continuar desejando isso que desejo tanto apagar?_

_Para que continuar com sentimentos que nunca verão a superfície?..."_

- Então, como se não bastasse, tive de cuidar dele pelo resto da noite e ainda carregá-lo para casa! – disse o Milo rindo com um cômico tom de revolta – Que droga! Estragou minha noite aquele leão bêbado.

- Chegaram à salvo ao menos?

- Se a salvo desconsiderar os hematomas das quedas, sim.

Desta vez foi Camus quem riu, o calmo e contido riso. Milo o observou longamente enquanto aquele segundo se prolongou sob seus olhos azuis

- Mas então, você tinha algo para me entregar! O que era?

- Tinha?

- Claro que tinha! Foi por isso que me chamou aqui!

- Ah! Me perdoe, mas não consigo lembrar o que era.

O loiro o encarou por mais alguns segundos as sobrancelhas muito arqueadas resultando num sorriso no canto de seus lábios finos.

- Sei!... claro Camus, de novo! Que conveniente!

O ruivo não respondeu à provocação, mas se limitou a apoiar o rosto sobre a mão e olhar para fora com um mesmo sorriso que o loiro. Este se apoiou no balcão rindo zombeteiro.

- Por que não admite logo francês? Era só uma desculpa esfarrapada para me ver.

- Certamente! Ou você não percebeu ainda? Eu não consigo viver sem você.

Respondeu com um tom inexpressivo, tanto quanto seu próprio rosto ao encarar os olhos azuis e como no siso, os olhares se apartaram quando o Escorpião explodiu em riso.

Camus sorriu também apertando os olhos para sua própria bebida. Recebeu um amigável tapa nas costas e o comentário que enterrou novamente aquele assunto.

- Idiota!

_"...Por fim, para que tentar transcrever a dimensão desse sentimento num papel que jamais será lido?"_

Fechou os olhos por um momento balançando-a negativamente para então forçar-se a esquecer da existência daquele incomodo papel em seu bolso virando de uma só vez toda a bebida em seu copo.

- Ei! Vá com calma! Não quero ter de carregar você para casa também.

- Quieto peçonhento!


End file.
